Urban Life
by YuukiRassist19
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan para remaja SMA... dimana persahabatan, konflik, dan cinta terjadi didalamnya
1. Inikah Aku

URBAN LIFE

[URL]

-Inspiration-

[Disclaimer]

"Naruto, Anime, dan Manga Lainnya..

-Created-

YuukiRassist19

-Get Ready, Start..-

01

-Inilah Aku-

"SMA adalah sebuah dunia hitam putih yang tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Kesedihan, cinta, dan konflik. Itulah SMA yang sebenarnya"

Chapter 1

First POV

Namikaze Naruto, itulah nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuaku. Aku memiliki surai pirang jabrik yang berantakan iris mata biru laut bawaan dari ayahku, dan juga kulit putih dari ibuku.

Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, dia adalah seorang pekerja kantoran. Sedangkan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang adalah Namikaze Kushina, adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku juga mempunyai satu orang kakak dan adik. Mereka adalah Namikaze Karin dan Namikaze Menma.

Dirumah, Aku dikenal sebagai anak yang baik, dan rajin oleh keluargaku. Namun, apakah itu benar diriku yang asli..?! Tentu saja tidak. Semua yang keluargaku ketahui tentangku, sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah topeng yang kupakai untuk menutupi seperti apa Aku yang sebenarnya. Jika kalian penasaran..?! Mari lihat dan ketahuilah..

Saat ini Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku. Itu dikarnakan adanya aturan yang melarang siswa siswi membawa kendaraan kesekolah. Mereka hanya boleh menggunakan sepeda atau jalan kaki, seperti itulah peraturan dinegarAku ini.

Aku adalah siswa SMA kelas 2 tahun ini. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah yang ada didistrik Konoha, Kota tokyo, Jepang.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya Aku sampai disekolahku. Sudah banyak siswa maupun siswi yang datang. Konoha High School, itulah tulisan yang terdapat digerbang masuk sekolah ini. Tak ingin berlama lama, Aku pun langsung memasuki kawasan sekolah dan berjalan masuk menuju bangunan sekolahku.

Setelah masuk, terlihat banyak siswa siswi yang tak kalah banyaknya dibanding diluar tadi. Namun, Aku hiraukan itu, Aku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tiga yang merupakan lantai tempat murid kelas 3 berada. Sedangkan untuk kelas 2 ada dilantai dua dan kelas 1 ada dilantai satu.

Kenapa Aku malah pergi kelantai 3 ini sedangkan tempatku sendiri ada dilantai dua..?! Itu karena tujuanku saat ini bukanlah menuju kelas, melainkan ada diujung lorong yang sedang kususuri saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menyusuri lorong. Aku pun sampai diujungnya yang terdapat sebuah pintu masuk menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempat tujuanku. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Aku langsung memegang knop pintu itu dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Dan disinilah Aku sekarang, sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak sofa, kursi dan meja yang sudah rusak, namun masih ada beberapa yang masih dalam kondisi baik. Terlihat juga ada beberapa orang yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku, yaitu sebuah kemeja putih bergaris hitam, dibalut dengan blazer hitam dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Kulihat mereka semua memandang kearahku yang saat ini masih ada didepan pintu.

"Yo.. Naruto, kau sudah datang rupanya.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut orange spike padaku sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Aku mengangguk sebelum membalasnya.

"Ha'i.. Yahiko-senpai" balasku pada pemuda yang bernama Yahiko. Ia merupakan senpaiku di sekolah ini. Dia adalah murid angkatan kelas 3-A dan pemimpin semua yang ada disini. Dia mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapanku.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju salah satu sofa kosong yang ada didepan Yahiko, lalu mendudukinya. Setelah duduk, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari sahabat karibku, namun tak kutemukan.

"Yahiko-senpai, apa Shikamaru sudah datang..??" tanyaku pada senpaiku itu yang terlihat sedang menikmati rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Shikamaru tidak akan datang kesini, dia memberitahu lewat telpon tadi bahwa dirinya akan langsung kekelas saja" bukan yahiko-senpai yang menjawab. Melainkan seorang pemuda yang ada disampingnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dia adalah Nagato-senpai. Orang yang menjadi tangan kanan dari Yahiko.

Mendengar itu, Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, orang orang yang ada diruangan ini. Mereka semua adalah para anak berandalan Konoha High School, dan Aku juga salah satu dari mereka. Dan ruangan ini sendiri merupakan basecamp kami yang merupakan sebuah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

-Sekarang, kalian sudah tau bukan..?! Siapa diriku yang sebenarnya..-

Naruto POV [END]

FirstP POV

Namaku Touka, Kirishima Touka. Umurku 17 tahun. Penampilanku, Aku memiliki potongan rambut pendek berwarna biru gelap dan poni yang kusisir kearah kanan bawah, menutupi bagian kanan wajahku. Aku memiliki iris mata yang berwarna biru gelap.

Saat ini, Aku sedang berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah disekolahku yang baru. Konoha High School, itulah sekolahku yang baru. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Aku pindah dari sekolah lamaku..?! Itu karena ada suatu hal yang membuatku harus pindah dan kupikir kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang sekolah baruku ini. Sekolah ini memiliki dua bangunan yang saling bersebrangan dengan sebuah koridor yang menyambungkan kedua bangunan ini. Ditengah-tengah bangunan juga terdapat sebuah taman dan air mancur. Dibelakangnya juga terdapat gedung olahraga. Disisi kiri bangunan yang kuketahui Sebagai bangunan kelas, terdapat lapangan sepak bola. Seperti itulah gambaran tentang sekolah baruku ini. Dan sekolah ini juga ternyata lumayan terkenal, karena katanya banyak siswa berperstasi berada disekolah ini. Entah benar atau tidak, Aku juga tidak tau.

Setelah lama berjalan. Akhirnya Aku sampai didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, itu dibuktikan dengan adanya tulisan 'Head Master' dipintu masuknya. Langsung saja, Aku mengetuknya dan tak menunggu lama terdengar jawab yang mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Kubuka pintu itu lalu memasukinya. Dan sekarang, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak panjang yang sedang duduk dimeja didepanku. Pria itu menatap kearahku sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi siapa kau, Ojou-san?" Tanya pria baruh baya itu Padaku. Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kirishima Touka, siswa pindahan dari Shinjuku" jawabku dengan datar padanya. Dia sekilas terlihat memandangku bingung namun tak lama dia bersikap biasa kembali.

"Ohh, kau siswa pindahan dari Shinjuku, Yamabuki High School itu yah.." katanya yang kujawab anggukan.

"Hmm baiklah.. Kau ditempatkan dikelas 2-1. Tunggu sebentar disini, Aku akan memanggil Senseimu untuk mengantarmu kekelas" lanjutnya lagi yang kujawab anggukan kembali. Lalu kemudian, Aku duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Aku menunggu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Kepala sekolah lalu mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk. Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi. Pria itu kemudian menutup pintu lalu berjalan kedepan meja kepala sekolah.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku, Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya pria berambut perak itu pada kepala sekolah yang sekarang kuketahui bernama Jiraiya.

"Ada murid baru yang kuberitahukan waktu itu padamu Kakashi, dan dia masuk kekelasmu" jawab Jiraiya-sama sambil memandang kearahku. Pria yang juga kuketahui bernama Kakashi itu juga memandang kearahku.

Aku yang dipandangi oleh mereka hanya memasang wajah datar yang biasa kupakai setiap hari. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangan mereka dariku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku pergi kekelasku Jiraiya-sama" ucap Kakashi-sensei dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jiraiya-sama.

Lalu Kakashi-sensei pun mengajakku pergi kekelas. Disepanjang koridor menuju kelas yang akan ku tempati, hanya keheningan yang ada. Baik Aku maupun Kakashi-sensei tak berniat untuk berbicara satu sama lain jadi hanya keheningan dan suara langkah kaki yang menyelimuti perjalanan kami.

Dan akhirnya, kami pun sampai didepan kelas bertuliskan 2-1 dipintunya dan juga terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kelas itu.

"Kau tunggu dulu disini, sampai Aku beritahukan kau untuk masuk" ucapnya sambil menatap kearahku yang hanya kujawab anggukan seperti biasa.

Lalu Kakashi-senseipun masuk kekelas dan suara gaduh yang tadi kudengar langsung lenyap saat pria itu sudah masuk. Kakashi-sensei terdengar mengucapkan beberapa kata Lalu setelah itu menginstruksikan padaku untuk masuk.

Akupun masuk kekelas itu dan dapat kulihat, siswa siswi yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganku. Yaitu kemeja garis hitam yang dibalut blazer, dan bawahan berupa rok diatas lutut yang juga berwarna hitam untuk siswi perempuan. Dan celana panjang hitam untuk siswa laki laki.

Aku terus berjalan sampai Aku berhenti didepan mereka. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, memperhatikan setiap siswa yang ada dikelas ini.

"Baiklah Kirishima-san, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi-sensei yang membuatku langsung menatapnya, lalu tak lama Aku pun mengangguk lalu mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Kirishima Touka, siswa pindahan dari Shinjuku, salam kenal" kataku memperkenalkan diri tak lupa sedikit membungkukan badanku.

Kulihat mereka memasang berbagai ekspresi. Untuk siswi perempuan, mereka terlihat biasa saja. Namun untuk siswa laki-laki, kulihat mereka memasang berbagai ekspresi, ada yang terlihat biasa saja, ada yang terlihat memasang wajah tertarik, dan ada juga yang malah tidur. Yang terakhir membuatku aneh. Namun kuhiraukan.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu. Maka sekarang kau bisa duduk di-"

SRAK..

"Maaf Aku terlambat.."

Touka POV [END]

Suara terbukanya pintu dan seseorang yang memotong ucapan dari Kakashi, mengalihkan perhatian dari semua orang yang ada dikelas itu.

Disana, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah datar berambut pirang jabrik dan iris mata biru laut yang memakai seragam Konoha High School berdiri didepan pintu dengan posisi yang masih terlihat memegang knop pintu kelas 2-1.

Kakashi yang melihat kedatangan pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas seakan sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau terlambat lagi, Naruto??" tanya Kakashi pada pemuda itu yang kita ketahui ternyata adalah Naruto

Walau semua mata penghuni kelas menatapnya. Namun Naruto menghiraukannya. Lalu menjawab perkataan dari Kakashi.

"Gomen Sensei, tadi Aku tersesat dikoridor bernama kehidupan" jawab Naruto seenaknya dengan wajah datar yang masih menempel disana. Jawabannya itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana sweatdrop mendengar alasan yang absurb itu.

Kakashi sendiri lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya lelah akan jawaban yang sudah ia dengar berkali kali dari mulut pemuda itu. Mungkin ini juga salahnya karena memang dirinya juga selalu memakai alasan itu jika terlambat masuk kekelas untuk mengajar. Dan sepertinya Naruto berniat membalasnya dengan memberikan alasan yang selalu dipakai olehnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang kau duduk dibangkumu. Oh yah dan ini, dia adalah murid baru pindahan dari Shinjuku yang akan menjadi teman sekelasmu sekarang, namanya Kirishima Touka.." kata Kakashi sambil memperkenalkan seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Naruto yang melihat perempuan itu, hanya satu kata yang ada dipikirannya yaitu 'sama saja'.

"Ohh jadi kau murid baru ya. Semoga kau dapat bertahan disini, Kirishima-san.." ucap Naruto ambigu pada Touka yang membuat perempuan itu bingung.

Setelah mengatakan itu. Dia lalu Berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada dipojok belakang dekat jendela. Meninggalkan tanda tanya pada Touka akan ucapannya sebelumnya.

Setelah sampai dibangkunya, dia lalu duduk dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat keatas seperti nanas yang duduk didepannya sambil melipat kedua lengannya dimeja seperti orang yang sedang tidur.

"Istirahat nanti, kita semua disuruh berkumpul di basecamp oleh Yahiko-senpai" ucapnya pada pemuda yang ada didepannya itu

"Baiklah" balas pemuda didepannya itu dengan malas dan masih pada posisi sebelumnya.

Kita beralih dari mereka berdua pada Touka yang saat ini masih berdiri didepan kelas. Dirinya masih memikirkan tentang ucapan dari Naruto sebelumnya yang menyebutkan 'semoga kau dapat bertahan disini'. Dirinya bingung apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu, memangnya bertahan dari apa..?! Pikirnya.

Disaat dirinya masih memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Naruto. Kakashi kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah Kirishima-san, kau bisa duduk dibangku yang ada disamping Naruto itu" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada disebelah kanan Naruto. Ucapannya membuat Touka teralihkan dari pikirannya dan langsung mengangguk menyahuti ucapan dari Kakashi.

Lalu diapun berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Setelah sampai diapun duduk dan melihat bahwa pemuda yang tadi baru datang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya.

Disaat dirinya masih menatap pemuda itu, suara Kakashi menginstrupsinya dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria berambut perak itu.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu tentang logaritma. Buka halaman 230.." ucap Kakashi menginstruksi semua murid. Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai..

SKIP TIME..

Ting.. Tong..

Pelajaran pertama dari Kakashi telah habis saat bel berbunyi tadi. Dan sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua murid di Konoha High School. Terlihat dikelas 2-1, Kakashi sedang membereskan buku mengajarnya lalu setelah selesai, diapun menatap para mutid kelas tersebut yang juga terlihat sedang membereskan perlengkapan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena jam pelajaran sudah habis. Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang, dan jangan lupa kerjakan pr yang kuberikan tadi, terutama kau Naruto" ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto yang saat ini masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

Entah dia memperhatikan atau tidak pelajaran dari Kakashi tadi. Namun mendengar ucapan Kakashi tadi, membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu memperhatikan dan tau pr apa yang diberikan olehnya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi tadi, hanya memandang sesaat lalu kembali mengalihkan dirinya keluar jendela.

"Ha'i Ha'i" jawab Naruto

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Kakashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semua murid yang saat ini masih duduk dibangku mereka masing masing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi besok anak-anak" ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi yang dijawab anggukan oleh para murid

Setelah Kakashi pergi, kini terlihat para murid menghela nafas lega dan kelaspun kini menjadi ramai.

"Huaah.. Pelajaran yang Kakashi-sensei ajarkan tadi sungguh sangat melelahkan.."

"Umm kau benar.."

"Hah.. Akhirnya pelajaran laknat itu selesai juga"

"Ne.. Ne.. Bagaimana jika kita kekantin sekarang.."

Itulah beberapa ucapan dari para murid yang meresa lega karena pelajaran sangat menjengkelkan tadi yaitu matematika telah selesai. Terlihat ada beberapa diantara mereka yang keluar dari kelas menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, ataupun ke taman untuk bersantai, atau ketempat lainnya.

Ada juga yang masih berada dikelas untuk mengobrol dengan teman, memakan bekal mereka atau melakukan hal lainnya. Seperti beberapa siswa laki-laki dikelas itu yang saat ini sedang mengerubungi bangku milik Touka yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ne Touka-chan dimana rumahmu?"

"Touka-chan, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Boleh Aku minta nomor telponmu?"

Itulah beberapa ucapan dari para laki laki yang saat ini mengerubungi dirinya bagaikan semut yang mengerubungi gula. Mereka menanyakan hal hal yang membuatnya kesal hanya untuk berusaha mendekati dirinya. Karena jengkel, diapun kemudian berdiri dan menatap mereka semua dengan datar.

"Maaf Aku harus pergi, permisi" ucapnya dingin sedingin es lalu melenggang pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan para murid lelaki yang terlihat kecewa.

Kita tinggalkan para lelaki yang sedang kecewa karena gagal melakukan pendekatan. Saat ini, terlihat Naruto dan pemuda berambut nanas yang tadi duduk didepannya bangkunya, sedang berjalan menuju ruangan yang tadi pagi dia kunjungi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka berduapun sampai dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto menbuka pintu itu lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam.

Didalam, mereka melihat beberapa orang sedang duduk disofa ataupun kursi sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Diantara mereka juga ada Yahiko yang saat ini sedang merokok sambil duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang didepannya terdapat sebuah meja. Juga Nagato yang senantiasa selalu ada disamping Yahiko, sedang duduk sambil menikmati sebuah minuman kaleng.

Yahiko yang mendengar pintu dibuka, langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pintu dan dilihatnya naruti dan pemuda yang belum kita ketahui namanya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Yo Naruto, Shikamaru. Akhirnta kalian datang juga.." kata Yahiko setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto dan pemuda yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Shikamaru, sahabat karib dari Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah duduk disofa didepan Yahiko langsung mengambil bungkus rokok yang tersaji dimeja didepannya, lalu menyalakannya dan menghisapnya, setelah itu menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang dia hisap.

"Maaf.. Kami sedikit telat karena tadi pelajaran Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto pada Yahiko yang dijawab anggukan maklum olehnya

"Jadi, ada hal apa sampai kami harus berkumpul, Taichou..??" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan tubuh sedikit pendek yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi sambil melipat kedua lengannya didada pada Yahiko.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian, karena ada masalah yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" jawab Yahiko dengan tatapan serius

Melihat yahiko memasang tatapan serius, mereka yang ada diruangan itu juga menjadi serius. Dipikiran mereka, pasti ada masalah serius yang menyangkut sekolah mereka jika sampai yahiko memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Masalah apa taichou?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya

"Ini tentang Kumogakure High School~"

To Be Continued..

[A/N] : yo salam kenal... aku YuukiRassist19, seorang reader yang menjadi author... walaupun pemula sih#-_-'... yosh kalian bisa memanggilku apa saja, mau yuuki-san kek, rassist-san kek, ataupun nineteen-san pun tidak apa apa... bahkan jika kalian ingin memanggillu kampret-san pun tidak apa apa kok#_

Oke, disini aku buat fict tentang kehidupan remaja anak SMA... yang dimana didalamnya terdapat fighting, friendship, dan sedikit humor. Juga little-romance... kenaoa little? Karena aku tidak terlalu suka membuat adegan romance.. jadi, buat kalian yang suka adegan romance, maaf jika fictku tidak memuaskan kalian yah#_... dan satu lagi, di fictku ini pairingnya bukan naruhina, sou maaf buat NHL ya khihihi#_

Dan buat chapter ini, memang belum ada adegan fightingnya, namun dichapter depan akan ada, walaupun hanya sedikit sih khihihi#_ ...

Oke segitu aja dariku, oh ya.. jangan lupa berikan saran dan kritik kalian yah di review.. karena review kalian itu sangat berarti untukku.. dan satu lagi "flamer diam saja"...

Oke kalo gitu jaa matta ashita ne#_

@YuukiRassist19 OUT


	2. Inilah Kami

**URBAN LIFE**

 **[UL]**

 **-Inspiration-**

 **[Disclaimer]**

 **"Naruto, Anime, dan Manga Lainnya..**

 **-Created-**

 **YuukiRassist19**

 **-Get Ready, Start..-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **02**

 **-Inilah Kami-**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan para remaja SMA... dimana persahabatan, konflik, dan cinta terjadi didalamnya**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Terlihat disalah satu kelas yang sangat berisik. Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan poni yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Kirishima Touka itu, saat ini sedang duduk dibangkunya dengan para siswa yang mengerubunginya.

"Ne Touka-chan, apa kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Touka-chan, istirahat nanti bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Aku membawa bento loh"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke, Touka-chan?"

Seperti itulah ucapan para siswa yang berniat untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Touka.

Dan Touka sendiri. Terlihat dari alisnya yang mengkerut menandakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang kesal pada para siswa yang selalu mengajaknya ini dan itu. Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak dirinya sampai dikelas, dan itu membuatnya kesal minta ampun.

 **Srekk**

"Ohayou minna... yosh segera duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing, pelajaran akan kita mulai"

Untung saja guru pelajaran pertama yaitu Sarutobi Asuma sudah datang, dan itu membuat para siswa yang mengerubungi Touka langsung pergi kebangku mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu tentang kekaisaran jepang jaman dulu" ucap Asuma. Lalu para muridpun mulai membuka buku mereka..

 **Srekk**

Disaat Asuma sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang siswa yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan hitam yang diikat keatas seperti nanas. Mereka adalah Naruto yang terlihat memasang wajah datar dan juga Shikamaru yang memasang wajah malasnya seperti biasa.

Semua penghuni kelas langsung menatap kearah mereka berdua yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas.

Sang guru Asuma hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat mereka berdua kembali terlambat masuk seperti biasa.

"Kalian terlambat lagi, Naruto, Shikamaru" gumamya lelah akan kebiasaan mereka berdua yang sering terlambat masuk pelajaran.

"Gomen sensei. Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak terlambat lagi nanti" ucap Naruti meminta maaf pada Asuma namun masih dengan wajah datar.

"Haah minggu kemarin juga kalian berkata seperti itu, tapi kalian masih saja terlambat haah... sudahlah segera duduk dibangku kalian, aku akan melanjutkan pelajaran ini" ucap Asuma pada Naruto dan Shikamaru, untuk segera duduk dibangku mereka.

Naruto menggangguk mendengar itu, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap saat mendengar ucapan dari Asuma. Dan itu membuatnya sweatdrop akan kelakuan dari pemuda nanas itu yang kelewat malas.

Lalu Naruto dan Shikamarupun berjalan kearah bangku mereka lalu duduk dan mulai memperhatikan Asuma yang kembali menerangkan.

"Oh iya. Naruto dan juga Shikamaru. Kalian disuruh Jiraiya untuk datang keruangannya istirahat nanti" ucap Asuma kembali pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengar itu, saling menatap lalu kemudian mengangguk.

""Ha'i""

.

.

.

 **(Ruangan kepala sekolah)**

Terlihat tujuh remaja yang memakai seragam KHS berdiri didepan seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk. Pria bernama Jiraiya itu saat ini terlihat sedang menatap ke-tujuh pemuda yang merupakan salah satu kelompok berandalan yang ada di KHS. Mereka adalah Naruto dan kawan kawan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan sebenarnya, Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya naruto dengan datar namun juga tersirat nada kesal didalamnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Naruto dan teman temannya ada disini namun pria itu malah hanya memandang mereka saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Siapapun pasti kesal jika diperlakukan seperti itu kan?

Disisi lain, Jiraiya yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto yang terlihat kesal hanya menghela nafas lelah. Memang dirinya yang Salah karena hanya menatap mereka tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Namun dirinya melakukan itu juga karena ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mereka dipanggil keruangannya. Namun yang dia dapat adalah reaksi yang biasa saja tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun khawatir seperti biasanya... Memang bukan hanya sekali ini saja mereka ber-tujuh dia panggil kesini. Namun sudah beberapa kali mereka dirinya panggil dan selalu seperti biasa, mereka tidak pernah merasa takut atau apapun akan keadaan mereka yang bisa saja mengancam masa depan mereka sendiri.

"Hah baiklah-baiklah... akan kujelaskan maksud dari aku yang memanggil kalian kesini" jawabnya. Lalu diapun memasang wajah serius.

"Kalian sendiri pasti sudah tau maksud dari kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini kan?? Mengingat bahwa ini berhubungan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan dengan murid-murid dari kumo" ucapan dari Jiraiya itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka ber-tujuh. Memang mereka sudah tau maksud dari Jiraiya yang memanggil mereka. Yaitu tentang kelompok Naruto dan murid berandalan KHS lainnya yang mengikuti mereka, yang kemarin hari yang lalu melakukan perang dengan murid dari kumo highschool.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kalian melakukan perang dengan kumo highschool?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan serius.

"Mereka yang memulai dulu, Jiraiya-sama" jawab seorang pemuda diantara mereka bertujuh yang memiliki rambut putih pendek dan merupakan orang yang paling pendek diantara kelompok naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Toushiro-kun?" Tanya jiraiya bingung pada pemuda yang bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushiro itu.

"Mereka memukuli salah satu teman kami sampai masuk rumah sakit Jiraiya-sama. Itulah alasan kami melakukan perang dengan mereka" jelas Yahiko memberitahukan alasan mereka melakukan perang dengan murid daru kumo.

"Itu benar Jiraiya-sama. Jadi kami hanya membalas perbuatan mereka saja" timpal seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba membenarkan ucapan dari Yahiko.

Jiraiya yang mendengar itu kembali menghela nafas lelah akan kelakuan mereka semua yang suka seenaknya saja.

"Hah tapi bukan berarti kalian juga harus melakukan perang dan membuat lima orang patah tulang kan?? Dan lagi biar urusan itu diurus oleh pihak berwajib saja" ucap Jiraiya dengan lelah pada mereka.

"Hoaam, bukan kah tadi kiba sudah mengatakan jika kami hanya membalas mereka saja. Dan untuk mereka yang patah tulang. Itu karena mereka berlima lah yang membuat teman kami masuk rumah sakit. Jadi, anggap saja itu balasan untuk perbuatan mereka" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Itu benar. Dan lagi, pihak berwajib yang anda katakan itu terlalu lemah dalam menyikapi hal ini" timpal Naruto.

"Hah aku tau,aku tau... tapi seharusnya kalian-... ahh sudahlah" ucap Jiraiya menyerah dengan pembicaraan itu yang pastinya tidak akan bisa ia menangkan. Dirinya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi sambil memijat pelipisnya, karena pusing dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Hah ya ampun... aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari orang tua kalian jika mengetahui bagaimana kelakuan kalian disekolah" gumamnya.masih dengan posisi menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kumohon jangan beritahukan hal ini pada orang tua kami Jiraiya-sama"

"Itu benar, bisa habis aku jika orang tuaku mengetahui kelakuanku"

"Hmm tolong Jiraiya-sama, jangan beritahukan itu pada orang tua kami"

"Hah merepotkan, tolong jangan beritahukan ini Jiraiya-sama"

Ucap Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan satu orang lagi yang memiliki tubuh yang besar yang bernama lengkap Akimichi Chouji. Memohon pada jiraiya untuk tidak memberitahukan apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang tua mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga. Mereka berempat tidak ingin orang tua mereka mengetahui kelakuan mereka. Karena jika orang tua mereka mengetahuinya, bukan hanya mereka akan dimarahi habis-habisan, namun juga pastinya akan membuat orang tua mereja kecewa dan mereka tidak ingin itu terjadi. Terkecuali untuk Toushiro,Yahiko dan Nagato karena mereka memang yatim piatu. Mereka bertiga juga bisa bersekolah disini karena adanya program wajib belajar 12 tahun dinegara jepang. Jadi untuk orang yatim piatupun, mereka dapat sekolah dengan bantuan dari pemerintah yang menggratiskan biayanya.

"Hah kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tua kalian" ucap Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya bernafas lega.

"Namun, kalian akan tetap diberi hukuman akan perilaku kalian ini" ucap Jiraiya lagi. Ketujuh pemuda itupun memandang kearah Jiraiya.

"Hukumannya adalah kalian harus membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah, lalu setelah itu kalian harus membersihkan gedung olah raga" lanjutnya. Mereka bertujuh yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya.

""APA"" teriak Kiba dan Yahiko secara bersamaan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya melebarkan matanya terkejut. Dan itu membuat jiraiya kesal dibuatnya.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama bukankah itu terlalu berat? Me-membersihkan seluruh toilet lalu gedung olahraga juga. Anda bercandakan?" Ucap Yahiko dengan tidak percaya akan hukuman yang diberikan sang kepala sekolah kepada mereka.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda, Yahiko-kun" jawab Jiraiya dengan wajah kesal yang tambah kesal akan reaksi mereka semua.

Saat mereka harus berkelahi, mereka malah senang dan tidak mengeluh, tapi saat diberi hukuman membersihkan toilet dan gedung olahraga, mereka malah mengeluh. Padahal membersihkan toilet dan gedung olahraga hanyalah pekerjaan yang mudah. Berbeda dengan berkelahi yang notabenenya dapat membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.. dirinya benar benar kesal juga bingung dengan ketujuh pemuda itu.

"Dan aku tidak terima penolakan, jika kalian bersih keras menolak, aku akan memberitahukan kelakuan kalian pada orang tua kalian" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat mereka semua mendecih kesal.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas menerima itu semua..

.

.

.

 **Skip time** **(Ditoilet sekolah)**

"Apa kami benar benar tidak bisa untuk tidak menjalani hukuman ini, sona?" tanya Yahiko yang saat inu sedang menyikat lantai dari toilet laki laki. Pada seorang gadis yang memakai sebuah kacamata, memiliki rambut hitam sebahu, yang memakai seragam siswi KHS dengan sebuah kain berwarna merah bertuliskan OSIS dilengan kanannya.

Yap saat ini, geng dari Yahiko itu sedang menjalani hukuman dari sang kepala sekolah Jiraiya yaitu membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah. Diawasi oleh seorang anggota OSIS yang bernama lengkap Sona Sitri.

"Haah... maaf tidak bisa Yahiko-senpai.." jawab sona dengan lelah akan pertanyaan yang sudah berkali kali ditanyakan oleh Yahiko padanya sejak mereka memulai menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Jiraiya.

"Ayolah sekali ini lagi saja... kami berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi nanti" ucap Yahiko kembali memohon agar mereka tidak usah menjalani hukumannya.

"Haah.. maaf tetap tidak bisa Yahiko-senpai. Selain karena Kalian sudah sering tidak menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Jiraiya-sama, tapi kalian juga harus mengerti dengan kondisi kami organisasi OSIS yang sudah sering membiarkan kalian tidak melakukan hukuman" balas sona lagi dengan lelah.

"Dan lagi, aku tak yakin kalian tidak akan membuat masalah lagi. Buktinya kalian sekarang melakukannya, padahal tiga hari yang lalu kau juga mengatakan itu" lanjutnya dengan tidak yakin akan ucapan Yahiko yang mengatakan jika mereka tidak akan membuat masalah lagi. Karena kenyataannya, Mereka bahkan malah kembali berulah setelah Yahiko mengatakan berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi

"Tapi-" "sudahlah Yahiko-senpai.. kita tidak boleh menyusahkan mereka lagi kali ini" ucapan dari Yahiko langsung dipotong oleh naruto yang juga terlihat sedang menyikat lantai toilet.

"Hm naruto benar... kita lakukan saja hukuman kali ini. Kita tidak boleh mempersulit mereka lagi" timpal dari Nagato yang juga sedang menyikat lantai toilet, mendukung ucapan naruto dan itu disetujui oleh mereka semua anggota geng Yahiko.

Yahiko yang melihat jika semuanya setuju dengan ucapan naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Haah baiklah" gumamnya lalu kembali menyikat lantai toilet.

Sona tersenyum melihat jika semua anggota geng Yahiko setuju dengan ucapan naruto yang mendukungnya. Memang hanya Naruto yang memiliki pikiran lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya. Pikir Sona.

"Arigatou naruto, telah mendukungku" ucap Sona berterima kasih pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mengdengar itu mengangguk lalu membalas. "Sama-sama So-" "Heh menyedihkan sekali melihat seorang berandalan harus membersihkan toilet, benarkan teman-teman" sebuah ucapan dari seseorang memotong perkataan dari Naruto yang berniat membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Sona.

Mereka yang ada disana menghentikan aktivitas mereka yang sedang membersihkan toilet lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada asal suara itu, dan mereka melihat disana, berdiri seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam siswa laki laki KHS, memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang sama seperti Naruto dan memasang wajah sinis pada mereka. Dibelakangnya juga terdapat beberapa orang yang juga memakai seragam siswa KHS, dan sepertinya, perkataan yang memotong ucapan Naruto itu berasal dari pria berambut pirang yang berdiri paling depan.

"Ya kau benar Raiser hahahaha" timpal seorang pria dibelakang pria berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Raiser yang masih memasang wajah sinisnya, Mendukung ucapan dari pria itu lalu diakhiri dengan tawa mengejek. Dan semua orang yang lainnya yang berada dibelakang Raiser juga ikut tertawa.

Naruto dan kawannya yang melihat jika mereka sedang diejek, hanya memasang wajah datar dan Sona juga ikut memasang wajah datar mendengar ejekan dari mereka yang baru datang itu.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kabur dari sebuah pertarungan seperti seorang pengecut" tukas Toushiro lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ya dan berlindung dibalik nama besar keluarganya untuk menghindari sebuah hukuman" ucap Kiba menimpal perkataan dari Toushiro.

Mendengar itu, wajah Raiser terlihat merah padam pertanda marah karena perkataan dari Toushiro dan Kiba secara tidak langsung mengejeknya yang memang selalu melakukan hal yang mereka berdua katakan.

"TEME kuhajar kalian" ucap Raiser dengan marah lalu berniat menerjang mereka bersama orang orang dibelakanhnya yang jug sudah bersiap. Namun, belum juga Raiser mengambil langkah awal untuk menghajar geng Yahiko. Sona sudah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya...

"Hentikan Raiser. Jangan buat masalah disini, atau aku juga akan menghukummu dan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya" ucap Sona dengan tegas menghentikan niat Raiser dan kelompoknya untuk berkelahi dengan geng Yahiko.

Raiser yang mendengar itu, terlihat kesal pada Sona karena telah menghentikannya.

"Grrr... awas saja kalian.. urusan kita belum selesai.. ayo teman-teman" ucap Raiser lalu berbalik pergi diikuti para pengikutnya.

Setelah Raiser dan kelompoknya pergi, Sona lalu menghela nafas lega karena dapat mencegah terjadinya perkelahian.

"Haah untung saja aku dapat menghentikan mereka" gumam Sona dengan lega.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menghentikan mereka Sona" tukas Kiba.

"Dan membiarkan kalian berkelahi disini?? Apa kau ingin hukuman kalian bertambah Kiba?" Balas Sona dengan kesal karena Kiba malah ingin terjadi perkelahian dengan kelompok Raiser.

Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya cengengesan tak jelas. "Ehehe tidak juga sih" ucapnya.

"Huh kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau kembali lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Kiba" ujar Sona memerintahkan Kiba melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kiba yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menyikat WC..

"Ha'i Ha'i fuku-kaichou-san" gumamnya dengan malas disela sela dirinya membersihkan WC.. Yang lainnya terkekeh mendengar gumaman dari Kiba yang sengaja memanggil Sona fuku-kaichou padahal Sona sendiri tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu..

Sona sendiri, walaupun kesal karena disebut dengan panggilan yang tidak dia suka oleh Kiba, namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum simpul..

"Kalian memang orang orang yang menarik"

.

.

.

 **Skip time (lagi)**

Disebuah trotoar jalan didistrik konoha. Terlihat touka saat ini tengah berjalan pulang dengan tas yang berada digenggaman tangan kanan. Langit saat ini sudah berwarna jingga menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore.

Jalanan yang saat ini sedang dilaluinya terlihat sudah sepi. Dikonoha, memang sudah jarang ada orang yang berkeliaran disaat hari sudah sore ataupun malam. Jadi wajar jika saat ini jalanan sudah sepi.

Touka terlihat memasuki sebuah gang yang ada disamping kanannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan dengan memasuki gang yang gelap itu disaat sudah tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran disore hari. Padahal apa yang dia lakukan ini sangat berbahaya, karena bisa saja ada orang yang akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya digang itu. Seperti misalnya, tindakan kriminal ataupun pelecehan. Dan ditambah lagi, dirinya tidak akan bisa meminta pertolongan jika hal itu benar benar terjadi, karena jalanan sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang.

Dan sepertinya hal itu benar benar akan terjadi padanya. Karena didepannya saat ini. Terdapat 5 pemuda berpakaian seragam yaitu kemeja putih dan blazer berwarna merah dan celana yang juga berwarna merah. Tengah berjongkok sambil menghisap rokok. Melihat itu, ekspresi wajah dari touka masih tetap datar, tidak ada raut cemas ataupun takut diwajahnya, dan dia terus berjalab tanpa menghiraukan kelima orang itu.

Karena mendengar suata langkah kaki. Kelima orang itu mengalihkan atensi mereka kearah suara itu berasal yang tak lain adalah kearah touka. Saat kelima pemuda itu melihat touka, seketika sebuah seringai muncul diwajah mereka. Mereka lalu berdiri dan menghalangi Touka yang membuatnya berhenti.

Touka yang berhenti berjalan karena jalannya dihalangi oleh kelima pemuda itu. Memandang mereka yang saat ini sedang memasang seringaian yang menjijikan dengan datar tanpa ada rasa khawatir ataupun takut walaupun saat ini keadaannya bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya untuknya...

"Lihat ini, ada seorang gadis cantik yang datang kemari" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Hehehe sepertinya gadis .ini ingin bermain dengan kita" balas satu orang lagi dengan tawa yang menjijikan.

"Hehehe kau benar,... ne ojou-chan, apa kau ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengan kami?" Ucap yang lainnya lagi sambil berusaha menyentuh pipinya. Namun Touka langsung menepis lengan pemuda itu yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku" ucap Touka dengan dingin, tak lupa dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Wow dinginnya,... tenang saja ojou-chan, ini tidak akan sakit kok. Iyakan teman teman hahahaha" ucap lagi pemuda lagiyang tadi berusaha menyentuh Touka.

"Hahaha kau benar hahaha"

"Cih"

Melihat kelima orang itu tidak juga pergi setelah dirinya menyuruh mereka menyingkir, membuat Touka mendecih.

"Hoy kalian"

Namun sebuah suara tiba tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya yang membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara itu. Begitu juga dengan kelima pemuda itu.

Dan terlihatlah disana, seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, sedang berdiri disana. dengan tangan kiri yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana.

Touka yang melihat pemuda itu, terlihat agak terkejut. Itu terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit melebar dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Kau"

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

Naruto pov

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju rumahku. Kulihat langit sudah sore dan bahkan hampir malam. Hah aku tidak menyangkan jika hukuman yang diberikan oleh jiraiya-sama akan seperti itu. membuatku sampai harus pulang terlambat seperti ini. Hah merepotkan.

"ne ojou-chan, apa kau ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengan kami?"

Sebuah suara seseorang terdengar ditelingaku. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling untuk mencari asal suara tadi. Dan ternyata asalnya dari sebuah gang yang ada didepanku. Akupun berjalan kearah gang itu karena penasaran. Samar samar aku kembali mendengar suara dari gang itu.

"Wow dinginnya,... tenang saja ojou-chan, ini tidak akan sakit kok. Iyakan teman teman hahahaha"

Suaranya semakin jelas terdengar. Dan sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Sepertinya ada yang berniat melakukan pelecehan disana...

Dan sepertinya dugaanku benar. Saat aku sudah sampai gang itu, kulihat ada 5 orang siswa yang jika kulihat dari seragam mereka, adalah siswa dari iwa highschool. Sedang mengelilingi seorang gadis yang memakai seragam KHS... tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu... rambut biru gelap itu... Dia, bukankah gadis itu touka... yah aku yakin, dia adalah gadis pindahan itu.

Hmm sepertinya dia dalam masalah... tapi, aku harus segera pulang. jika tidak ka-san akan marah padaku karena melewatkan makan malam. Dan lagi untuk apa juga aku menolongnya, itu juga bukan urusanku.

Akupun berniat kembali berjalan pulang, menghiraukan gadis itu yang sedang dalam masalah. Namun, baru satu langkah aku berjalan, aku menghentikan langkahku kembali karena teringat akan perkataan tou-san padaku...

Hah sepertinya aku akan kena marah lagi hari ini. Lagipula aku juga memiliki hati.. tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya dalam bahaya. Hah apa boleh buat.

"Hoy kalian"

Hah sepertinya bajuku akan lebih kotor lagi.

Naruto pov end

Saat ini. Terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri dengan tangan kiri yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana dan tasnya yang dia genggam dilengan kanannya. Dirinya tengah melihat kedalam gang didepannya yang disana terdapat 5 orang siswa iwagakure highschool, sedang mengelilingi touka yang terlihat agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari gadis itu. Dirinya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan tangan kiri yang masih didalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang kutemukan ini..? Lima orang siswa iwagakure, sedang mengajak siswi dari sekolahku untuk melayanu nafsu bejad mereka" ucap Naruto dengan sinis tak lupa dengan wajah datar terpasang disana.

Mendengar perkataan itu. Kelima orang itu terlihat kesal karena diejek dan juga karena aktivitas mereka diganggu oleh Naruto.

"Cih sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini pirang" ucap salah satu dari mereka, menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi.

"Ya sebelum kami membuatmu babak belur disini" timpal lagi yang satunya.

Mendengar itu, bukannya menurutinya, Naruto malah semakin berjalan kearah mereka.

"Heh membuatku babak belur...? Coba saja kalau bisa...? Aku yakin kalian bahkan tidak tau cara memukul"balas Naruto memprovokasi kelima orang itu. Dan itu berhasil. Mereka terlihat marah akan ejekan yang dia lontarkan pada mereka.

"Brengsek, akan kubuat kau menerima akibatnya karena telah mengejek kami, semuanya serang dia"

"Haaa"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, orang tadi langsung berlari menerjang dirinya diikuti oleh keempat orang lainnya.

Naruto terlihat masih santai saja. Dia menjatuhkan tasnya, lalu berlari menerjang kelima orang didepannya.

Salah satu dari mereka, mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanan kearah wajahnya namun Naruto menyampingkan kepalanya sehingga pukulan itu hanya melewatinya. Lalu diapun membalas dengan pukulan tangan kiri kearah perut orang itu dengan keras.

 **Buagh** **Guaah**

Pukulan Naruto tepat mengenai perut lawannya, membuatnya membungkuk dan memuntahkan air liur.

 **Duaak**

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dirinya juga menjejak dada lawannya yang langsung membuatnya terhempas kehempas kebelakang kearah dua orang temannya.

"Heyaaahhh"

Satu orang lagi berlari kearahnya lalu berusaha menjejak dadanya namun dia berhasil menghindar dengan menyampingkan tubuh kearah kiri, sehingga membuat lawannya hanya menendang angin. Naruto lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu..

 **Duaak**

Dengan sebuah tendangan kearah punggung lawannya, Naruto membuat orang itu tersungkur kedepan.

 **Buaagh**

Sebuah pukulan Naruto terima dipelipis kanannya, membuatnya limbung dan itu tidak disia siakan oleh orang yang memukulnya dari belakang tadi.

 **Duaakk**

Sebuah serangan berupa tendangan kembali dia terima dipunggungnya, membuatnya harus terhempas kedepan dimana sudah ada satu orang lagi yang menunggunya..

 **Duaakk** **Ohook**

Tendangan kembali dia terima tepat diperutnya yang membuatnya memuntahkan air liur dan terduduk didepan orang yang menendangnya..

Dan sepertinya orang itu masih belum puas dengan hanya memberikan tendangan saja.. dia terlihat mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu memukulkannya tepat pada pelipis kiri Naruto.

 **Duuaak**

Akibat serangkaian serangan yang diterimanya secara beruntun, ditambah kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat pukulan dipelipis kanannya, membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya menerima pukulan itu dipelipis kirinya. Membuatnya terlempar kearah tembok disampingnya..

"Ugh.. sial" rutuknya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dan dari pelipis kirinya juga terlihat mengalir darah akibat pukulan sebelumnya yang terlampau kuat.. Dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada tembok, dia mencoba berdiri dengan rasa pening plus sakit diperutnya.. terlihat didepannya lima orang yang menjadi lawannya berdiri berjejer sambil memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Huh sungguh bodoh, menantang kami berlima seorang diri dengan beraninya, dan inilah hasilnya, kau babak belur seperti itu... menyedihkan" ucap meremehkan orang yang ditengah, tak lupa dengan senyum meremehkan diwajahnya.

Naruto sendiri tidak menanggapi ucapan dari orang itu, dia malah diam dengan wajah datarnya. Dan itu membuat orang yang tadi berucap menjadi kesal. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang mengeras..

"Cih berhenti memasang wajah sok kuat seperti itu, akanku habisi kau brengsek" ucap marah orang itu, lalu berlari menerjang kearah naruto yang masih diam saja dengan wajah datarnya..

Saat lawannya sudah berada tiga meter didepannya, Naruto sudah bersiap dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan.. namun..

 **Tap tap tap tap** **Duaakk**

Dari samping kanan, sebuah tendangan melesat dan langsung mengenai kepala dari orang yang ingin menyerangnya. Membuat orang itu terpelanting kearah kiri.. pelaku dari tendangan itu adalah seorang gadis berambut biru gelap yang sekarang berada didepan Naruto dengan posisi masih mengangkat kaki kirinya. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Touka itu, ternyata datang untuk menolongnya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu tiba tiba datang dan menolongnya, memasang ekspresi terkejut, begitu juga keempat orang lawannya yang lain yang tidak mengira jika gadis itu akan menolongnya..

Menurunkan kakinya, lalu Touka melihat kearah Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Touka dengan wajah yang masih datar seperti biasa.

Naruto terlonjak saat mendengar itu, membuatnya kembali memasang wajah datar kembali lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi yasudah lah... mohon bantuannya" jawab Naruto menyetujui bantuan dari Touka.

Touka sendiri hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban dari naruto. Lalu diapun memasang posisi bersiap, begitu juga dengan Naruto saat melihat orang yang ditendang Touka tadi sudah kembali berdiri bersama empat orang lainnya.

"Sialan.. kalian berdua tak akan kumaafkan" ucap orang yang terkena tendangan Touka tadi, sambil mengelap darah disudut bibirnya..

Kelima orang itu terlihat berjalan mengelilingin Naruto dan Touka, membuat mereka memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Apa kau masih bisa bertarung?" Tanya Touka memastikan keadaan Naruto sambil terus melihat dengan waspada pada kelima lawannya.

Mendengar itu, naruto tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab. "Aku masih sanggup.. bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bisa bertarung?" Jawab sekaligus tanya balik Naruto.

Touka mendengus mendengar itu. "jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku wanita" jawabnya dengan dingin.

Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai" ucap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Touka.

Tepat setelah itu, kelima orang yang mengelilingi mereka mulai maju secara serentak. Satu orang yang ada didepan mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang telah terkepal kearah wajah Naruto. Namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan menunduk. Dan disaat itulah, sebuah tendangan dari belakangnya melesat kearah orang itu, dan tepat mengenai wajah orang itu membuatnya terlempar kembali kebelakang. Satu orang lagi yang berada dibelakang Touka berniat menyerangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Namun Naruto melihatnya, dia langsung berkelit berbalik, lalu masih dengan posisi berjongkok dia melayangkan tendangan kearah perut orang itu. Membuatnya memuntahkan air liur. lalu dua orang lagi menyerang secara bersamaan dari depan Touka dan Naruto yang masih memunggungi satu sama lain. Melihat itu, Naruto dan Touka saling melirik, lalu setelahnya keduanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu mereka berdua secara bersamaan berganti posisi dan langsung melayangkan tendangan secara bersamaan kearah dua orang itu. Satu orang bisa menahan tendangan dari Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, namun satu lagi harus terlempar kebelakang karena tak siap dengan serangan dari Touka... melihat tendangannya bisa ditahan, Naruto kembali menyerang dengan tendangan memutar dengan tumit kakinya dan tepat mengenai pelipis dari orang itu, membuatnya terpelanting kesamping.

entah bagaimana mereka bisa mengkoordinasikan serangan kombinasi yang hebat itu, namun terlihat diwajah mereka berdua tersenyum... dan sekarang tersisa satu oran lagi yang terlihat berdiri terkejut melihat keempat temannya bisa kalah dengan mudah lewat kombinasi mereka berdua...

Naruto dan touka lalu memandang kearah orang yang tersisa itu. "Jadi, apa kau mau menyerang atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto pada orang itu.

Orang itu terlihat terlonjak lalu memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan kesal. "Cih ini belum berakhir, akan kubalas kau nanti. Ayo semuanya" jawab orang itu lalu mengajak keempat orang temannya untuk pergi, walaupun keempatnya terlihat kesakitan dan berjalan tertatih tatih.

Setelah kelima orang itu pergi, Naruto terlihat menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sedangkan Touka sendiri, dia terlihat masih dengan wajah datar yang selalu menempel.

Touka lalu melirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat meringis kesakitan karena luka dipelipis kirinya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya pada Naruto, menanyakan keadaannya.

Naruto memandang kearah touka saat mendengar itu. "Bisa kau lihat sendiri bukan?" Jawab Naruto.

"Souka... sebaiknya kita obati dulu lukamu diapartemenku" ucap Touka.

"Itu tidak perlu... aku akan langsung pulang saja"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya... tidak apa apa... ini sudah biasa untukku" balas Naruto. Lalu diapun menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak lalu mengambilnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan Kirishima-san, jaa ne" ucapnya setelah mengambil tasnya. Touka mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya.

Setelah itu, narutopun pergi pulang kerumahnya. Meninggalkan touka yang masih diam ditempatnya memandang punggung naruto yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sudah tak terlihat lagi, diapun mengambil tasnya yang dia letakan saat pergi membantu naruto, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pertemuan yang menarik..."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

[A/N] : yoo ketemu lagi denganku YuukiRassist19 hihi#_ gimana chapter 2 ini? Jelek kah? Kurang memuaskan kah? Atau bagus?... maa maaf jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan, maklum author pemula#_... oke dan untuk Chapter 3, mungkin akan agak lama up nya karena aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk up secepatnya. Itupun jika memang ada yang menunggunya..

Oke lupakan itu... ada yang menanyakan "pair naruto dari char dxd?" Hohoho aku tidak akan komentar akan hal ini karena karena aku masih ingin menyimpannya untuk nanti hihi#_... dan juga untuk yang bertanya "chara dxd belum muncul?" Disini dah muncul dua yaitu Sona dan Raiser hihi#_...

Oke hanya itu saja yang bisa kukatakan untuk saat ini... jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yah.. karena review kalian sangat berarti untukku hihi#_... oke sampai jumpa chapter depan

@YuukiRassist19 OUT


	3. Wanita Itu Merepotkan

URBAN LIFE

[URL]

-Inspiration-

[Disclaimer]

"Naruto, Anime, dan Manga Lainnya..

-Created-

YuukiRassist19

-Get Ready, Start..-

03

-Wanita Itu Merepotkan-

Summary :

Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan para remaja SMA... dimana persahabatan, konflik, dan cinta terjadi didalamnya

"Wanita, makhluk paling merepotkan didunia. Suka semaunya, egois, tidak mau mengalah dan... pembawa masalah"

Kring.. kring... kring

suara jam weker yang berdering terdengar disalah satu kamar disebuah rumah dikonoha. Membangunkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang tertidur.

Seorang pemuda remaja berambut pirang jabrik yang merupakan pemilik kamar itu yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan iris biru lautannya yang indah. Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu Melihat kearah jam yang ada disebuah meja disamping tempat tidurnya yang masih berdering seakan enggan untuk berhenti walaupun pemuda itu sendiri sudah bangun.

"Jam setengah 6 kah" gumamnya saat melihat jarum jam weker yang menunjukan angka 5:30. Mematikan jam weker itu, lalu diapun bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu. Mengambil handuk yang tergantung dipintu, lalu diapun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan mulai melakukan ritual paginya, tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya..

[URL]

Setelah beberapa menit, Narutopun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan perutnya yang lumayan terbentuk untuk remaja seumurannya. Lalu diapun berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah seragam berupa sebuah kemeja putih bergaris hitam, dengan blazer hitam dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam.

Memakainya lalu setelahnya diapun berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka gorden jendela itu. Dan terlihatlah langit yang tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Melihat itu, naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan..." gumamnya. Lalu diapun berbalik dan mengambil tas disebuah meja belajar, kemudian pergi kearah pintu kamarnya.

Menuruni sebuah tangga menuju kelantai satu. Diapun sampai diruang keluarga rumahnya. Menengok kearah samping kanan menuju ruang makan, dan terlihatlah disana terdapat tiga orang berbeda usia dan gender, juga warna rambut, sedang duduk disebuah meja makan sambil melakukan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Satu orang laki laki yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya, baik warna maupun model, sedang membaca sebuah koran. Dia adalah ayah dari Naruto. Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan dua lainnya terlihat sedang memainkan handphone. Mereka adalah adik dan juga kakak dari Naruto. Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Karin.

Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka, tak lupa dengan tas yang di jinjingnya.

"Ohayou minna" ujarnya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga yang mendengar ucapan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ohayou Naruto/Nii-san" ucap mereka membalas ucapan dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi balasan dari mereka. Lalu diapun menarik satu kursi lagi lalu mendudukinya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Naruto... bagaimana kepalamu?" Sebuah suara dari dapur mengalihkan atensinya. Terlihat disana seorang wanita cantik. Berambut merah panjang digerai. Wanita yang merupakan ibunya yaitu Namikaze Kushina.

"Kepalaku, kurasa baik baik saja Kaa-san" jawab Naruto tentang keadaan kepalanya yang sudah membaik dari luka yang didapatnya kemarin saat membantu teman sekelasnya Touka.

"Souka... jika masih sakit, lebih baik kau tidak usah sekolah saja. Akan kukirim surat ijin kesekolahmu nanti" ujar Kushina kembali.

"Tak perlu Kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja kok, jadi tak usah khawatir" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi lain kali, berhati hatilah saat menyebrang yah" kata Kushina lagi.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk mendengar jika ibunya mempercayai kebohongannya. Memang dia berbohong tentang bagaimana dia bisa pulang dengan keadaan pelipis yang berdarah. Dia menceritakan bahwa saat dia menyebrang jalan, ada seorang pengendara yang tidak sengaja menyerempetnya dan membuatnya terjatuh pada trotar dengan posisi kepala duluan. Dan karena itulah pelipisnya bisa berdarah.

'Karena tidak mungkin aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Bisa bisa aku dimarahi habis habisan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san" batinnya kikuk.

"Ha'i Ha'i aku akan berhati hati lain kali Kaa-san" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Kushina yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kemudian diapun kembali kedapur dan kembali memasak.

[URL]

Saat ini keluarga Namikaze telah selesai melakukan sarapan. Dan terlihat sedang bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku duluan minna" kata Naruto setelah selesai memasang sepatunya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Minato, Menma. Dan karin.

"Naruto jangan lupa bawa payung. Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan. Kalian juga" teriak Kushina didapur yang terlihat sedang membereskan piring bekas sarapan.

"Ha'i aku sudah membawanya kok" balas teriak Naruto. Lalu diapun berjalan kearah pintu keluar lalu membukanya.

Terdiam sejenak sambil menatap langit yang terlihat mendung. Diapun menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya kembali.

"Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi masalah"

[URL]

Touka POV

Langit kali ini tak seperti biasanya. Udara dingin mengelus pelan kulitku. Pagi hari ini cukup dingin dibanding kemarin. Cahaya matahari tak nampak dikarnakan awan hitam yang menutupinya. Sesekali, manikku menatap layar handphone yang kupegang.

Tak ada yang spesial, aku hanya melihat menit jam disana. Memastikan kalau aku tak terlambat nanti. Kumasukkan kembali benda persegi itu kedalam saku rok milikku. Bersamaan dengan tangan yang lain mengambil sesuatu dari saku rok satunya.

Setelah menemukan benda yang kucari, Aku membuka pelan bungkusnya. Kuambil satu stik pocky dan melahapnya pelan. Rasa manis dari coklat yang berada diujung biskuit itu menjalar dilidahku. Tak puas dengan satu stik, aku kembali mengambil lagi. Bahkan, kali ini aku mengambil dua sekaligus.

"Hnm.. Vanila dan Strawberry.." ujarku pelan

Pocky yang kumakan terdapat banyak rasa. Setidaknya ada lima rasa yaitu coklat, vanila, strawberry, almond, dan susu. Aku menjelaskan semua itu karna aku sangat menyukai Pocky. Persetan dengan orang lain yang menyebutku aneh.

Bicara orang lain, ada satu orang yang terlintas dipikiranku. Surai pirang miliknya dan mata birunya. Pria yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, salah satu teman sekelasku.

Pertemuan pertama kami bisa dianggap biasa saja. Bahkan aku tak terlalu peduli tentang dirinya. Hanya saja, disaat pertemuan kedua kami. Pria itu sempat menolongku dari orang jahat. Yah.. Meski babak belur, tetapi Aku akui ia hebat.

Sebenarnya, walaupun pria itu tak menolongku. Aku bisa mengurusi kelima orang itu sekaligus. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi aku benar-benar yakin. Dan soal kenapa aku benar-benar yakin. Bisa dibilang, aku sedikit ahli dalam bela diri.

"Eh.. Habis.. Kukira masih ada satu stik.."

Aku menatap bungkus pocky yang telah kosong. Kumasukkan itu kedalam saku rok milikku. Aku masih sadar diri untuk tak membuang sampah sembarangan. Lanjut.. Soal yang kubahas tadi, Namikaze Naruto.. Ternyata pria itu adalah berandalan.

Kedengaran kasar memang. Tapi, kata itulah yang pertama terlintas dibenak orang. Maaf saja jika kata-kataku terdengar tak pantas. 'Berandal', semua orang tau istilah itu. Kata yang menurutku sama artinya dengan sebutan 'Sampah'.

Lalu.. Jika kalian bertanya.. Apakah aku membenci 'Berandal'..?!. Jawabannya tidak, itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku hanya tidak peduli. Mau membenci atau menyukai, itu tergantung situasi dan kondisi yang ada.

Walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik padanya dan teman-temannya yang katanya suka mencari masalah dengan sekolah lain. Namun kupikir itu tidaklah sepenuhnya benar, karena dari yang kulihat, dia adalah orang yang baik. Buktinya dia menolongku saat aku sedang dicegat oleh orang orang jahat. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkannya.

Maka dari itu, aku sudah memutuskan...

Apa yang akan kulakukan disini

[URL]

Saat ini terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan kesekolahnya yang sudah terlihat didepan sana. Dan dia melihat, dua orang gadis tengah berdiri digerbang sekolahnya. Dua gadis yang merupakan anggota OSIS, dan salah satunya adalah Sona Sitri, sang fuku-kaichou. Melihat itu, diapun mempercepat langkahnya kearah mereka berdua.

Disisi lain. Sona saat ini tengah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS, yaitu mendisiplinkan murid-murid. Seperti menegur murid yang bajunya dikeluarkan, tidak memakai dasi, ataupun terlambat masuk.

Disaat dirinya bersama salah satu anggota OSIS lainnya yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra. Dia melihat didepan sana, Naruto tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat.

Dan saat Naruto sudah berada satu meter didepannya. Dia berhenti lalu menatap kearahnya.

"Sedang melakukan pekerjaan OSIS kah, Sona" katanya dengan wajah yang selalu datar seperti biasa.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri Naruto" balas Sona.

"Oh ya, kudengar pelipismu terluka karena terserempet pengendara motor kemarin, apa itu benar?" Lanjut Sona kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu, mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Pikirnya.

"Yah memang benar, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak penting aku tau dari mana.. tapi yang penting apa kau tidak apa apa?" Jawab Sona lalu menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"Yah aku tidak apa apa" jawab Naruto. Walaupun dirinya agak bingung dari mana gadis itu tau, namun seperti yang dikatakan Sona bahwa itu tidak penting, jadi dia mengabaikannya.

Disaat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol. Satu orang gadis lagi, hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk masuk dalam obrolan mereka berdua.

Disisi lain. Terlihat didepan sana, Touka tengah berjalan kesekolah, dan Naruto melihat itu.

Disaat Touka melewati mereka bertiga. Dalam tayangan slowmotion, saat Touka melewati mereka, dirinya dan juga Naruto melirik satu sama lain. Lalu setelah itu, mereka berdua tersenyum. Lalu Toukapun terus berjalan dengan senyum yang masih terpasang dibibirnya.

Naruto sendiri juga terlihat masih tersenyum saat Touka sudah melewatinya. Dan itu membuat Sona memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Naruto?" Tanya Sona.

Naruto yang memdengar itu, menatap kearahnya lalu berucap.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa" ucapnya sambil masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hanya teringat pertemuan yang menarik"

[URL]

Disalah satu kelas, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang salah satunya adalah Raiser yang kemarin sempat bertemu dengan Naruto dan gengnya. tengah menatap kearah Naruto, Sona dan juga Tsubaki yang masih berada didepan gerbang. Lalu tak lama, terlihat Naruto berjalan masuk kegedung sekolah, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Cih, melihat mereka semakin akrab, membuatku semakin ingin untuk segera menyingkirkan si pirang itu" ucap kesal wanita disana yang memiliki rambut merah panjang digerai, dan iris mata blue-green.

"Kau benar Rias, tapi apa kau yakin rencanamu itu akan berhasil" ucap sekaligus tanya Raiser pada gadis yang bernama Rias Gremory.

Rias yang mendengar itu menatap kearahnya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang"

[URL]

Disebuah lorong dilantai tiga KHS. Terlihat Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan tempat yang biasa menjadi base camp geng mereka.

Setelah sampai didepan pintunya. Lalu merekapun masuk kedalam dan terlihatlah didalam sudah ada Yahiko,Kiba,Choji dan Toushiro.

"Yo Naruto,Shikamaru.. bagaimana pelajaran pertama kalian?" Tanya Yahiko yang seperti biasa tengah duduk disofanya sambil merokok.

"Buruk sekali Yahiko-senpai. Anko-sensei tadi mengajar sambil terus menggoda semua siswa laki-laki" jawab Naruto dengan datar seperti biasa.

Yahiko yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk maklum karena dia juga tau bagaimana kelakuan guru wanita itu yang selalu menggoda para siswa laki-laki sampai pingsan.

"Oh apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yahiko dan itu membuat Naruto bingung. Tadi pagi Sona, dan sekarang Yahiko. Sebenarnya dari mana mereka tau?

"Sebenarnya aku heran, bagaimana kalian bisa tau sih?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Oh soal itu, kami tau dari Toushiro yang melihatmu kemarin membantu siswi baru itu" jawab Yahiko.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kearah Toushiro yang sedang duduk dikursi sambil melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Kau melihatnya tapi tidak membantuku? Toushiro" kata Naruto dengan tersirat sedikit nada kesal didalamnya.

"Itu karena aku tau kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan" Toushiro mengucapkan itu sambil masih tetap pada posisinya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus malas menanggapinya.

"Tapi aku sempat terkejut saat mendengar dari Toushiro bahwa kau sempat terpojok oleh lima murid iwa itu" kata Yahiko.

"Haah memang benar, itu karena aku sempat lengah, makanya aku sampai bisa terpojok oleh mereka" ucap Naruto dengan malas dan itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkekeh, kecuali Toushiro yabg masih tetap dalam posisinya dan juga Shikamaru yang hanya bergumam merepotkan.

"Oh aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang dikenal beringas ini bisa lengah juga" celetuk Kiba sambil terkekeh dan itu membuat Naruto mendeliknya.

"Urusai.."

Tok..tok..tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan mereka semua. Mereka menatap kearah pintu masuk ruangan itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Huh siapa itu? Sona kah?" Ucap Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak tau... Naruto buka pintunya" ucap Yahiko lalu memerintahkan Naruto untuk membukakan pintu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Lalu Narutopun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Saat membukanya, terlihatlah didepan pintu, seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan poni yang menutupi bagian kanan wajahnya, juga iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu, memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Kirishima-san, ada apa kau datang kesini" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang ternyata adalah Touka.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian" jawab Touka sambil tersenyum, dan jawabannya itu membuat Naruto melongo.

"Hah..."

[URL]

"Etto jadi, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami. Kirishima-san?" Tanya Yahiko pada Touka yang saat ini sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Saat ini, base camp milik Naruto dan gengnya sedang dalam kondisi tegang karena siswi baru yang bernama lengkap Kirishima Touka, ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

"Um, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian" Touka menjawab dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Hah, bukannya aku ingin menolak, Kirishima-san. Tapi kau tau bukan kami ini seperti apa" kata Yahiko dan dijawab anggukan oleh Touka.

"Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau ingin bergabung?"

"Aku hanya ingin saja"

Yahiko yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau ini..."

"Kukira tidak masalah jika dia ingin bergabung, senpai. Kemampuannya kupikir cukup kuat untuk bergabung dengan kita. Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Toushiro. Mengingat dia sudah melihat kami saat bertarung dengan murid dari iwa kemarin" kata Naruto menyetujui Touka yang ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

Yahiko yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kearah Toushiro yang masih setia dengan posisinya sejak tadi.

"Itu benar, kemampuannya memang cukup kuat" ucap Toushiro seakan tau arti tatapan Yahiko padanya.

Yahiko yang mendengar itu kembali menghela nafas. Lalu kembali menatap Touka yang ada didepannya.

"Hah baiklah, kau boleh bergabung, Kirishima-san" kata Yahiko menyetujui keinginan Touka yang ingin bergabung.

Touka yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yahiko.

"Yosh selamat bergabung dengan kami Touka-san. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba" ucap Kiba sambil memperkenalkan namanya.

"Namaku Akimichi Chuoji. Salam kenal Touka-san" ucap chouji juga memperkenalkan dirinnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" ucap pendek Toushiro memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisinya.

"Merepotkan, namaku Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal" ucap Shikamaru tak lupa dengan trademarknya.

"Kau sudah tau namaku bukan.. jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku" ucap Naruti seakan tidak peduli.

"Yosh giliranku, namaku Yahiko. Pemimpin geng ini. Salam kenal Touka-san" ucap Yahiko.

Touka yang mendengar mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka, hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku.." ucapnya lalu berdiri dari sofa.

"Namaku Kirishima Touka. Salam kenal minna" lanjutnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh mereka semua.

Lalu diapun kembali duduk kemudia menatap kearah Yahiko.

"Apa hanya aku anggota wanita disini?" Tanya Touka pada Yahiko.

"Tidak, sebenarnya ada beberapa. Namun sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk, jadi mereka tidak bisa kesini" jawab Yahiko dan Touka habya menggangguk mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kekantin dulu, apa kalian ingin sesuatu?" ucap Naruto dan itu membuat seisi ruangan menatao kearahnya.

"Aku ingin roti Naruto" ucao Kiba dan dijawab anggukan oleh naruto.

"Tolong bawakan beberapa kripik kentang untukku Naruto" ucap Chouji.

"Aku ingin minuman kaleng, tolong" ucap Toushiro.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar permintaab mereka, lalu diapun beralih pada Yahiko dan Shikamaru.

Seakan mengerti, mereka hanya menggeleng pertanda mereka bedua tidak ingin apapun.

Naruto mengangguk melihat itu, lalu diapun berjalan keluar ruangan itu untuk menuju kantin.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut Naruto-san, kebetulan aku juga ingin sesuatu" perkataan Touka menghentikan langkahnya. Diapun menatap kearah gadis itu yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Terserahlah..." ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Touka dibelakangnya.

[URL]

Disuatu tempat dikawasan KHS. Terlihat dua orang murid KHS tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau gila Rias, ingin melakukan hal itu" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan seorang laki laki berambut pirang pendek.

Gadis yang merupakan Rias itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari laki laki didepannya.

"Tentu saja, dan kupikir kau pasti menyetujuinya mengingat kau menyukai Sona bukan?" Mendengar itu, sang lelaki terdiam seakan membenarkan ucapan dari Rias.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah rencana. Entah rencana apa itu.

"Huh baiklah.. aku akan ikut dalam rencanamu" kata sang lelaki yang masih belum diketahui namanya.

Mendengar itu, Rias menyeringai senang entah karena apa.

"Bagus, dengan begini. Kita pasti bisa menyingkirkannya"

[URL]

Dilorong KHS. Terlihat Naruto.dan Touka tengah berjalan beriringan. Mereka saat ini tengah menuju kekantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mereka dan juga yang lainnya yang ada dibase camp.

"Namikaze...""Naruto" ucapan Touka langsung dipotong oleh Naruto dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Huh.?"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, jangan margaku. Sebagai gantinya aku juga akan memanggil namamu" jelas Naruto.

Touka yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto.

Touka terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawabnya.

"Tidak, tidak jadi" jawabnya dan itu sempat mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto. Sampai dia kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Souka..."

Dan perjalanan merekapun kembali hening, dan hanya suara langkah kaki dan keributan dari kelas yang mereka lewati.

"Sekarang kau tau kan, maksud dari ucapanku saat kau pertama kali disini.." ucap Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Touka terdiam sejenak, sebelun mengangguk menanggapu ucapan dari Naruto.

"Yah, aku sudah tau maksud dari ucapanmu waktu itu"

"Baguslah. Aku mengatakan itu dulu, agar kau waspada disini. Karena, asal kau tau, dikonoha kriminalitas sangat tinggi dibandingkan dengan kota lainnya seperti tokyo. Baik oleh penjahat ataupun pelajar. Ditambah polisi disini sangat lambat untuk bertindak. Jadi kau jangan heran jika melihat tindakan kriminal oleh seorang pelajar, ataupun terjadi perang antar sekolah. Namun sekolah tidak menindaknya... karena mereka hanya akan menindak jika itu memang merugikan pihak sekolah" Touka yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tampak membenarkannya melalui anggukan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Itu dibuktikan dengan kejadian dimana geng Naruto berperang melawan murid dari kumo, Namun polisi tidak terlalu menanggapi hal ini dan juga pihak sekolah tidak mengeluarkan mereka.

"Um, aku mengerti" ucap Touka pendek.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti... dan sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah membeli pesanan mereka yang ada dibase camp... anggaplah ini adalah tugas pertamamu sebagai anggota baru" kata Naruto dan Touka mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Dan semoga dikantin tidak ada 'dia' " lanjutnya yang membuat Touka bingung.

"Dia.."

"Naruto-kun" belum selesai Touka menanyakan siapa yang dimaksud dia oleh Naruto. Sebuah suara cempreng seorang wanita terdengar dibelakang mereka.

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas mendengar suara yang dia kenali itu. Diapun membalikkan badannya kebelakang, diikuti oleh Touka yang penarasan siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dan terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai seragam siswi KHS, memiliki rambut pirang pucat dan iris mata lavender, tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Stop... jika kau berniat memelukku, kupastikan kau hanya akan terjatuh kelantai, Shion" kata Naruto sambil merentangkan lengan kanannya kearah gadis yang dipanggil Shion itu. Membuatnya berhenti tepat didepan Naruto.

"Mou... kau ini Naruto-kun" rajuk Shion sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis, namun tidak untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Siapa dia? Naruto-san" Touka yang ada disamping Naruto bertanya perihal gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Oh dia Shion. Te-" "pacar dari Naruto-kun" belum selesai Naruto menjawab. Gadis Bernama Shion itu memotongnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pacar dari Naruto.

Touka yang mendengar itu terlihat agak ragu. Lalu diapun menatap kearah Naruto yang terlihat agak kesal saat Shion mengatakan dirinya adalah pacarnya.

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Jangan percaya bualannya"

Shion yang mendengar Naruto membantah bahwa dia adalah pacarnya menggembungkan pipinya kembali.

"Mou akukan memang pacarmu, Naruto-kun"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

Shion kembali menggembungkan pipinya mendengar Naruto membantah kembali.

Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Lalu diapun melirik kearah Touka yang ada disampingnya.

"Touka-san, bisakah kau duluan kekantin dan membeli pesanan mereka? Aku harus mengurus makhluk ini dulu, nanti aku menyusul" ucap Naruto.

Touka yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'baiklah'. Lalu diapun kembali berjalan menuju kekantin.

Melihat Touka pergi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Shion yang tersenyum senang entah kenapa.

"Huft... haah~"

Narutopun menghela nafas.

"Shion apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pacar ku..??" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dan wajah datar macam tembok.

"Memangnya kenapa... bukan kah itu bagus..?" kata Shion enteng.

Naruto Swedrop sesaat, lalu kembali memang wajah datar.

"Kau tau...??" "Tidakk..!!" perkataan Naruto di potong Shion.

"Hei.. memotong perkataan orang itu tidak sopan tau...!" Kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan kening tak suka.

"Gomen.. hihi.." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum dengan Watadosnya.

"Cih.." dengus Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sementara Shion yang mendengar decihan hanya tersenyum. Naruto melipat tangannya di dada sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali dan menatap Shion dengan tatapan tajam.

Sementara yang di tatap hanya diam dan mulai gelisah dan merasa risih.

"Na..Naruto.. bi..bisakah kau he..hentikan tatapan mu itu.. i..itu membuat ku ta..takut..." kata Shion ketakutan.

"Shion.. aku ingin bicara serius..!"kata Naruto mengabaikan perkatan Shion.

" A..apa..ya ..yang i..ingin k..kau ka..katakan..Apa..apa..??" kata Shion tergagap, padahal niatnya ingin menggoda Naruto namun tak jadi tatkala melihat tatapan Naruto yang tajam serius seperti tak ingin main main.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pacarku.." kata Naruto.

Shion pun tertawa renyah.

"Naruto-kun kau bercanda ya... fufufu..lucu sekali... hihihi." kata Shion sambil tertawa ringan dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

Namun Naruto hanya diam saja dengan Muka datarnya.

"Kau fikir aku bercanda..." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam dan melihat Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya, hingga Shion tidak bisa melihat Ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Naruto karna tertutupi surainya.

"Kau... mungkin berfikir ini lelucon atau apalah... tapi sekali lagi kutegaskan.. jangan pernah mengatakan pada orang lain lagi bahwa kau adalah pacar ku..." Kata Naruto dengan mengangkat wajahnya yang datar dingin dan menakutkan.

Sontak Shion yang melihat wajah Naruto terkejut dan ketakutan, namun perasaan itu di buangnya jauh jauh, karna yang mengagetkannya adalah perkataan Naruto yang melarangnya mengklaim Naruto sebagai pacarnya.

"Ta..tapi... Naruto-kun .anu..e..etto.." Kata Shion dengan terbata bata karna panik.

"Dan jangan seenaknya kau mengklaim ku pacar mu di hadapan orang lain... " Kata Naruto tegas.

"Tapi Naruto-kun ... aku melakukan itu karna aku menyukai dan mencintai Naruto-kun.." Kata Shion dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Huuh.. meskipun begitu... kau pasti tau apa jawabanku..." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Meskipun begitu aku akan terus mengejarmu agar kau menyukaiku" Kata Shion kukuh.

Naruto pun mengerutkan keningnya sedikit kesal karna perkatan Shion.

"Dengar Shion, kau sudah tau bukan jika aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi berhenti mengejarku" Kata Naruto kesal.

"Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Naruto" Kata Shion masih kukuh dan Keras kepala.

"Cih Dasar kelas kepala...!" Kata Naruto kesal dan membuat mukanya.

"Biarin ... diripada kau, dasar cowok Datar kayak tembok..." Kata Shion sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan balik mengejek.

"Terima kasih pujiannya.." Kata Naruto malas.

"Itu bukan pujian Baka...!!" Kata Shion kesal.

"Terserah..." Kata Naruto tak peduli.

Shion yang mendengar perkataan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakan kaki pada lantai karna kesal.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Shion hanya menggangkat bahunya tak peduli. Karna tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Shion, Naruto pergi menyusul Touka.

[URL]

Saat ini kondisi langit konoha sedang tidak bersahabat. Langit yang hitam dan terus meneteskan air sepanjang waktunya.

Di KHS, sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Para murid sudah pulang dengan payung yang mereka gunakan agar seragam mereka tidak basah akibat jatuhan air hujan. Dipintu masuk gedung kelas KHS. Terlihat Touka yang saat ini masih berdiri disana sambil memandang langit konoha. Sungguh sial dirinya tidak membawa payung hari ini. Dia kira hari ini tidak akan huja dan hanya akan mendung saja sepanjang hari, namun sepertinya dugaannya salah.

Mengambil nafas sekali. lalu diapun memutuskan untuk pulang walaupun harus menerjang hujan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah genggaman tangan menghentikannya.

Menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menghentikannya. Lalu terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragan KHS, memiliki berambut pirang jabrik dan beriris mata biru laut dengan tas yang digenggam tangan kirinya. Sedang menggenggam lengan kananya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berniat menerjang hujan" ucap pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak membawa payung, Naruto-san" balas Touka pada pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Mendengar itu. Naruto melepaskan lengannya lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Dan itu adalah sebuah payung. Lalu diapun membuka payung itu, lalu melangkah mendahuluinya.

"Ayo.."

Sempat tertegun sejenak. Namun tak lama Toukapun mengangguk mengerti maksud dari Naruto. Lalu diapun mengikuti Naruto dan berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Dan merekapun pulang dengan sebuah payung yang menutupi mereka dari jatuhan air hujan.

Selama perjalanan, hanya keheningan dan suara rintikan air hujan yang mengisi langkah mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berniat berbicara, sampai Naruto membuka suaranya berniat membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne Touka, kenapa kau pindah dari sekolah lamamu kesini?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Touka sempat terdiam mendengar itu. Lalu diapun mengembil nafas sejenak lali menjawabnya.

"Ada sebuah hal yang membuatku harus pindah dari sekolah lamaku kesini"

"Hal apa?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Touka yang entah kenapa terdengar berbeda. Namun dia kembali seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Namun ingatlah, jika kau memiliki masalah, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku atau yang lainnya. Kami sebagai teman pasti akan membantumu" Touka tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Diapun terlihat menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Teman kah..., menurutmu, apa arti teman itu?, Naruto-san" Tanya Touka masih menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Touka yang agak aneh menurutnya, mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Namun segera bersikap seperti biasa.

"Teman bagiku adalah seseorang yang akan selalu ada bersamamu baik suka maupun duka, selalu mendukungmu, dan mempercayai dirimu..., untuk berteman juga tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Cukup saling percaya, maka itu sudah disebut berteman. Walaupun baru bertemu satu hari" Jawab Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

Touka yang mendengar itu tersenyum entah karena apa.

"Aku sudah mempercayaimu, jadi kau juga sekarang adalah temanku. Walaupun aku belum tau apakah kau sudah mempercayaiku sih" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Aku mempercayaimu kok..., mungkin" Kata Touka dengan pelan diakhirnya sehingga tidak bisa didengar.

Naruto, walaupun bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Touka yang tidak terdengar olehnya karena sangat pelan. Namun dia akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata 'baguslah'.

Dan perjalanan merekapun kembali hening setelah percakapan itu.

Dipersimpangan jalan. Mereka berpisah karena apartemen Touka berbeda arah dengan rumah Naruto.

Disaat Touka sudah hendak pergi. Naruto kembali menahan tangannya, dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Touka.

"Ini.." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan payung yang dipegangnya.

Touka mengerut bingung saar Naruto memnyodorkan payungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak usah pikirkan aku, ambil saja. Lagipula aku sudah biasa kehujanan" Naruto mengatakan.itu sambil menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya pada Touka.

Menatap sejenak Touka yang masih terdiam. Lalu diapun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah rumahnya.

Masih terdiam sambil menatap payung yang sekarang dipegangnya. Lalu diapun menatap kearah punggung Naruto yang sudah agak jauh. Sebuah senyum muncul dibibir tipisnya saat melihat punggung dari pemuda yang memberikan payung yang saat ini dipegangnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto~" gumamnya. Lalu diapun mulai berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Disisi lain. Terlihat beberapa orang agak jauh dari tempat tadi Naruto dan Touka berpisah. Menatap kearah Naruto yang sudah jauh namun masih terlihat. Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir salah satu dari mereka.

"Saa..., saatnya menjalankan rencana"

To Be Continue

[A/N] : yo aku kembali lagi hihi... yosh maaf kalau up nya lama karena aku memiliki banyak masalah didunia nyata jadi... aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk membuat chap 3 ini, tolong maafkan yah hihi...

Yosh dan chap ini merupakan awal dari arc baru.. jika kalian melihat ada kutipan dibawah summary. Maka itu merupakan awal dari arc baru... dan arc ini, sesuai dengan title chapnya yaitu ' wanita itu merepotkan'... jadi arc ini akan menceritakan masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan wanita disekitarnya ufufu... jika kalian penasaran, terus aja ikuti ficku ini yah hihi...

Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan.. bukankah aku sudah bilang jika jangan panggil aku author-_-' panggil aja aku yuuki atau rassist atau apalah terserah kalian. Yang penting jangan panggil aku author. Aku belum pantas disebut dengan begitu...

Oke hanya segitu aja dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membacanya ya hihi...

@ YuukiRassist19 OUT


End file.
